


Keep You: Magic Brian x Reader

by Stress_Mess24



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Magic Brian just needs more content, Not too canon, Other, Reader is kidnapped, Reader is whatever gender you decide, Set before ep. four of Taz, Sorry Not Sorry, this is pretty short tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stress_Mess24/pseuds/Stress_Mess24
Summary: You were just a geologist minding your own business when you go through a portal and meet a weird Drow who takes a liking to you... maybe a little too much.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	Keep You: Magic Brian x Reader

**_Thud!_ **

You landed on your back as you hit the ground hard. _'That's gonna hurt for a while.'_  You thought to yourself. You opened your eyes to find yourself in a cave; most likely formed from the mountains you were examining only seconds ago. _Before you fell through that stupid portal._

"What kind of a-hole creates a portal and doesn't bother sealing it up?" you muttered as you sat up, wincing at the soreness you felt in your back. You recalled rumors of dwarves mining in caves of the mountains, but you'd think there would be a main entrance they could take rather than having an invisible portal on the mountain wall. Squinting around, you quickly noticed the dimly lit cave had several tunnels surrounding the area you were sitting in. What you didn't notice, however, was a pair of glowing violet eyes watching you from the tunnel directly behind you. 

 

" _Vell Vell!_  Vhat have ve here?" a high pitched voice purred, making you jump.

 

Craning your neck, you looked behind you to find a Drow standing only a few feet away from you. He had the usual grey skin of a dark elf, long silver hair, and was wearing black robes and a spider tabard. 

 

 _'How bizarre.'_ you thought. 

           

The Drow stepped closer, a wide grin on his face. "It seems you have stumbled zhrough mein portal! And here I zhought no one would find it so high up in zhe mountains! Funny how zhings vork out sometimes~" he said. He was now towering over you. "May I ask who you are, dear?"

 

You swallowed. Although he was smiling at you, you weren't sure you liked the way he was looking at you. "I-I'm (y/n)." you stuttered. 

 

"(Y/n)." the Drow repeated. "Oh, such a cute name! Vhat exactly vere you doing in zhe mountains? I trust you came through zhe portal by accident, yes?" 

 

You nodded vigorously. "I'm a geologist." you explained. "I was studying the kind of rock the mountains are made of when I leaned back on the wall and went through your portal." 

 

"Ahhh, I see now." The dark elf nodded. "Vell, (y/n), I believe I should introduce myself to you: I am zhe Black Spider~"

 

"Black...spider?" you asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's actually your name?" 

 

"It's more of a title or an honorific, really." The Black Spider shrugged. "But you may call me Brian if you vish, dear." he smiled.

 

Getting on a first name basis with this guy wasn't comforting in any way, especially due to the flirtatious tone he said it in, but out of fear you decided to be cordial. "Okay... _Brian._ " you said as you slowly stood up. _He was still awfully close to you._ "How exactly do I get out of here?"  

 

Brian glanced at the wall you came from. "Oh, zhe portal's closed now, darling." he said. "And you von't be leaving anytime soon..."

 

Your eyes widened. "What...what do you mean?" you asked slowly. You didn't like at all where this was going. 

 

Brian only smirked down at you and leaned in closer. "I don't mean to be so forward but uh.... _I plan on keeping you."_ Before you had time to even open your mouth, Brian summoned a large wooden staff into his hands and conjured a massive web around you, leaving only your head uncovered (aside from your mouth).

 

Your whole body bound, you quickly lost your balance. Letting out a small muffled scream, you started falling until Brian caught you, pulling you into an awkward dip. 

 

"Normally I vould let harmless trespassers go free, but you are just too adorable to be let go!" he said. His violet eyes were cheerful, but there was a certain darkness to them that made you shudder. 

 

Suddenly, you were being lifted into Brian's arms bridal-style, his staff nowhere to be seen. He started for one of the numerous entrances, holding you tightly. You attempted to struggle, but the thick webbing made it difficult to do even that. 

 

"Don't worry mein pet, I'll give you a vonderful home here! _Just vait until you meet Bryan!"_

 

 


End file.
